Diamond Tears
by fallenforyou
Summary: [SS] one-shot! Syaoran hasn't returned.. But he finally did..once upon a december. With one mission. To marry her.please review! I need your comments!


[Diamond Tears]  
Note: I do not own cardcaptor Sakura. They belong to clamp. Thanks.  
Enjoy this fic!!  
  
It was a rainy December. The skies were a dull gray black. The street was covered was covered with a variety of umbrellas. All except for one girl. The girl with no more family. They all died. Died Tragically. The girl with the most amazing shining emerald orbs you could sit and stare at the whole day, the shiny and smooth auburn hair that flowed in the breeze, along with her bangs. Now all that was gone. Those orbs were now empty, emotionless.  
The hair no wet by the rain. The smile now tainted.  
  
_ Dancing bears.  
  
Painted Wings.  
  
Things I almost remember.  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December_  
  
Opening the door of a café, She took off her jacket and sat down, signaling for a drink of hot chocolate. Now looking at a picture, which she took out  
from her pocket, she saw her slim figure along with a guy. The most handsome guy you would have ever seen. His piercing amber eyes and messy  
chocolate brown hair, smiling at her. The picture was took by her best  
friend, Tomoyo, the person who she shares the same place with.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
_ Horses prance through silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory. . ._  
  
Now that handsome guy which was her boyfriend, was gone. Not dead if you think. But he went back to his homeland, as he needed to fulfill the task  
of his elders. He hoped to return, to get on with life along with his angel, Sakura. But now, after a five years, no call, no message, nothing.  
Had he forgotten about her? Had he gotten a new girlfriend, better than her? Was he too busy to even think about her? These thoughts raced through  
her mind, everyday.

_Far away, long ago.  
  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember. . ._  
  
How she cried every night, those diamond tears of the innocent angel, longing for him to return. Now, thinking of those sweet memories of what he left her with, but that was only thoughts. Thoughts she could only visit. Just then, A tear rolled down her cheek. It came down, and it went on her photo. Her favourite photo. She hastily rubbed it off with her light pink  
shirt.  
  
You may wonder, why was she still want him after all this years, even without returning? She had faith in him. That's why. That faith that kept her going on every single day. Like a bright candle. But now, that candle  
was slowly fading.. away.  
  
'Here you go miss, your hot chocolate. That will be two dollars.' The man  
who brought her drink said warmly.  
  
'Thanks. Here you go. Keep the change.' She handed him a five dollar note.  
The guy smiled with pleasure.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory. . ._  
  
No getting on with her own business, she still was thinking about syaoran.  
Her only loved one. The person she only shared her thoughts with. The person she could count on, no matter what. She sipped her drink. Not long, She finished her drink. Keeping her photo in her bright pink wallet, she  
stood up. She spun around. She dropped her jacket on the floor.  
  
There was Syaoran, staring at her, with the amber orbs tearing. Tearing  
with Joy.  
  
'Sy-syaoran? Is.. that you How did you come back??' Sakura asked shakily,  
not knowing what to believe. 'Sakura.. I'm Sorry. Sorry I didn't contact you. Sorry I took so long. I saw you.. walking. I finally finished the tasks the elders gave me. I took the plane and came here quickly, to see you. Here I am as promised. Sakura  
I..' Syaoran paused, and kissed her passionately, then stopped.  
  
Suddenly, the whole café was silent. People stared at amusement. People  
were grinning.  
  
'Syaoran.. I love you.. and I will never stop doing that..' Sakura smiled,  
with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
_Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory. . ._  
  
'Sakura.. I want to live my life with you forever.. I never want to let you  
go, My cherry blossom. Now I'm asking you.. Will you marry me?' As he  
finished, he kneeled down and pulled out a ring. A ring with an emerald  
encrusted in the middle, along with 5 diamonds around it. Gasps filled the air. Claps and screams were heard. People were peaking out  
of the transparent windows.  
  
' Of course I will.. How could I ever say no to you? I love you with all my  
heart my little wolf..' She said happily, hugging him tightly.  
  
' And I will love you with all my heart could ever give..' He finished as they kissed the most lovely kiss you would have ever seen, and as for the  
café, the sounds of joy could be heard. No longer were the angels eyes blank and cold. They were as shiny as could  
be. The smile, frozen, forever.. on the angel, the angel called Sakura.  
  
_ And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December._  
  
**_ And that ended this Tale.. once upon a December, Happily ever after._**  
  
Hey people!! I hoped you like this nice one shot fic.. Please do review!! I really want to know what you think about it and whether you want more of  
this! I'm Happy to write for you a nice one.. just review! =)


End file.
